Legend of Zelda: The Fourth Hero
by Orange Inferno
Summary: A year after Ganondorf is defeated, a new part of the Triforce awakens. But who holds the the fourth piece? And most importantly, what power does the new hero hold?
1. Chapter 1

Arella looked at the night sky out the window; the stars twinkled at her and she sighed. It had been a full year since twilight fell upon Hyrule and Arella, much to the dismay of everyone who knew her, missed it. She enjoyed the darkness almost as much as she enjoyed the light.

"Excuse me!" a lady said. Like every Hylian, she had pointed ears. Arella pushed back her reddish- blonde hair and her icy blue eyes twinkled at the lady. Her mouth opened slightly but then she closed it.

"I apologize ma'am, what would you like?" Arella asked. She had been working since dawn, like she did every day. She sold potions and other average things at her Aunt's tiny shop in Castle Town.

"Red potion." The lady said. Arella nodded and grabbed the small vile on top of the shelf. She took the rupees from the lady's hand, stuffing five of them in her pocket.

"Beware child, evil lurks around you." The lady said before disappearing out the door. Arella shrugged and blew out the candles before locked the shop's door.

"Aunt Lila! I'm home!" Arella said, looking hungrily at the table; there was a roasted cucco on the table cloth that her Aunt had made some time ago. Arella's mouth watered as her Aunt walked down the stairs.

"Took you long enough to close the shop up." She muttered. Aunt Lila was a plump lady was long brown hair, unlike Arella's short red hair. She had green eyes and wrinkles all over her face.

"Sorry, it was a long night." Arella said, sitting in one of the seats at the table.

Aunt Lila said nothing and Arella turned to see her cousin and Uncle enter through the back door. Her cousin's name was Kaio, and he was 21 years old; just 3 years older than Arella. He had black hair like his father and was lean and tall.

"Smells good in here Ma." Kaio said. Arella cringed. She never had a mother. Aunt Lila wasn't even her real mother. She had found Arella cloaked in a dark blanket as a baby near Kakariko Gorge.

"It's a real shame about that solider." Her Uncle said, shaking his head.

"What happened?" Arella asked, curiosity sparking.

"You didn't hear? I'm surprised. Anyway, some wild beast killed one of the soldiers by the castle." Kaio said.

"But I thought all the beasts vanished when the Mirror to the Twilight shattered?" Arella asked, taking a bite of her cucco.

Her Uncle only shrugged in reply and Arella slumped in her chair. What could have possibly killed him?

_Arella's feet squished on the ground. The sky was a dark and stars dimly lit up. _

"_Hello? Where am I?" A light flashed in response and Arella whipped her head back. _

"_Who's here?"_

"_Arella…" a smooth voice said, beckoning her. _

"_Where are you? Who are you?"_

"_Arella….come to me." _

"_Who are you?" Suddenly the sun began to rise and Arella looked at her surroundings. It wasn't long before she realized that she was in Faron woods. _

_All of the sudden she was standing nose to nose with the goddess Farore. _

"_Come to me!" she said. _

Arella woke up panting. Did she really just see that? Arella looked out of the window; it was still dark but only a few hours remained until the sun would rise. For some reason, Arella felt the need to go a find Farore. She grabbed a bag near the drawer in her room. She stuffed some clothes in the bag and tip toed down the stairs to the kitchen. Arella stuffed some food into my bag before making her way to the living room. If there was a beast out there killing people, she would need the bow and arrows her Uncle kept in the living room.

Arella took one last look at the house. She had spent all of her 17 years here, growing up with Kaio and the family that took her in. She turned away, not wanting to break her heart and left out the backdoor to the barn.

There were two horses there; Aeri and Frigg. Aeri was a female horse with a sleek black coat. Aeri had always been Arella's favorite so she chose Aeri over Frigg.

"Come on girl." Arella said as she mounted the horse.

"We have a goddess to find."


	2. Chapter 2: The Hero of Time

Morning was beginning to dawn when Arella reached the edge of Lanayru Province. Her eyes were droopy and she felt the desperate need to sleep, but she knew if she stopped know, Aunt Lila and Kaio would find her. She kicked Aeri and the horse whined before speeding off into the direction of Faron Province.

It wasn't until they traveled a few more yards until Arella realized she had no idea where she was going. Fear was starting to kick in and she stopped Aeri.

"Great. Just great." She said sarcastically to herself. She dismounted Aeri and took out a map that once hung on her bedroom wall. The sun was almost fully raised and Arella sighed.

"I might as well take a little nap." She muttered before tying Aeri's reins to a nearby tree. She settled on a patch of soft looking grass and rested her head on her bag. By the time the sun had fully risen, Arella was asleep.

_In front of Arella was a great tree, with branches as long as a house. _

"_Come to me…" the goddess whispered. Arella's eyes fell upon a small entrance and she quickly seized the opportunity to look inside. _

"_Do not venture inside there." A voice said. Arella turned around and again was standing face to face with a goddess. This time, it was Din. _

"_You will not find Farore there." The goddess said. Arella was stunned by her beauty; she had flaming red hair, which swirled around her as if she were swimming. She had an olive skin color and auburn eyes. _

"_Where will I find Farore then?" Arella asked._

"_Go to the Maku Tree, there you will receive the message regarding the fate of Hyrule from Farore." Din said before dissolving into a single flame. _

"_Arella….come to me." Farore whispered again. _

"HEY! WAKE UP!" some yelled. Arella screamed and opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" Arella asked, instantly standing up.

"Who are YOU?" he replied.

"My name is Are- uh…Rayne. My name is Rayne Isis." Arella said.

"My name is Caleb." The boy said. He had too had red hair, except it was more like Din's. His eyes were a forest green color and Arella had a hard time not looking at him.

"What are you doing in this part of the forest anyway?" Caleb asked.

"Oh…uh…I'm looking for the Maku Tree." Arella replied, untying Aeri's reins. Caleb scoffed and looked her in the eye.

"Good luck with that! No one's ever been to the Maku Tree."

Arella ignored him and mounted Aeri.

"Thanks for the advice. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be looking for the Maku Tree." Arella replied coldly.

"Hey, wait! Maybe I can help you. I know someone who has a map top Maku Tree." Caleb said. Arella paused, sighed and turned her head toward Caleb.

"Fine, but what do you want?"

"Nothing…for now." Caleb said. Arella rolled her eyes and Caleb mounted his horse.

"Just follow me, and whatever you do, don't get off your horse." He said. Arella nodded and kicked Aeri, following closely behind Caleb.

"Why do you need to find The Maku Tree anyway?"

"I have to find Farore." Arella replied, ducking underneath a tree branch.

"You believe in that?"

"Shut up, it's important to me. Anyway, why are you over by here?" she said as they began their way through the clearing.

"Nothing really, just riding around the area."

Arella looked at him for a second and wondered if she could really trust him. Where was he taking her anyway?

"Heads up!" Unfortunately Arella was too lost in thought to hear Caleb's warning and a long tree branch smacked her in the face, smacking her off Aeri.

"OW!" she screamed, pain throbbing through her forehead.

"Arella. Don't. Move." Caleb said quietly.

"Why not?" she replied, rubbing her red forehead. She began to get up and Caleb groaned in frustration.

"Oooh how scary that was." Arella said sarcastically. Suddenly a long vine began to wrap around Arella's ankles and she froze.

"There's a Deku Baba behind you…stay very calm." Caleb said. Arella had only heard of these creatures before. Her cousin and Uncle told her horror stories of these terrible plants.

Arella could feel herself being pulled and she turned to face the creature. It was smiling cruelly, its ugly yellow teeth ready to gobble her about.

Out of nowhere a sword slices through the roots of the plant and it emits a terrible scream. Arella wasted no time jumping on top of Aeri and watching Caleb slice through the plant. The plant let out a scream before falling to the ground and bursting into flames.

"And that's why you don't get off your horse." Caleb said, mounting his horse.

Arella shivered and followed Caleb down the dusty path. She made mental note to check the ground for Deku Baba's next time.

It wasn't long before Caleb and Arella arrived in the small Ordon Village. Arella carefully dismounted her horse and followed Caleb to a wooden house. The sun was beginning to set and Arella was beginning to wonder if Caleb really did have a map to The Maku Tree.

"Link? Are you here?" Caleb called out. Arella looked questioningly at him and then at the figure that was climbing down the ladder.

"Link, this is Arella. She's trying to find the Maku Tree and I think you might be able to help her." Caleb said. Arella looked at the Triforce on Link's hand and looked at her own hand. She one too, except the middle triangle was black.

"Why are you trying to get to the Maku Tree?"

"Well, I had a dream…and the goddess, Farore was beckoning me. Normally I would ignore this and go on but, then I had another dream…This time it was Din. She told me I would receive an important message regarding the fate of Hyrule at the Maku Tree….so….here I am." Arella said.

Link gazed at her hand and his eyes widened. Caleb looked at Arella with disgust and turned back to Link.

"Do you really believe this junk, Link? Link?"

"Caleb…she has the mark of the Triforce on her hand." Link said. Arella peered curiously at it; she always had wondered how that mark came to be; her Aunt and Uncle would marvel at it but Arella never understood why.

"That can mean anything Link." Caleb said, rolling his eyes. Link ignored him and turned to Arella.

"I have no idea where the map to the Maku Tree lies, but I do know someone who will." He said. Arella smiled at Link and nodded.

"Alright, who?"

"Princess Zelda." Link said, bounding for the door. He motioned for Caleb and Arella to follow and the cool Hylian air hit her face as she stepped out the door. Caleb scoffed and climbed down the ladder as well.

"Well, you fools have fun on your journey." Caleb said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Caleb, I need you to come with us." Link replied as he mounted Epona.

"There is no way I'm going to risk my life to journey to some tree that probably doesn't even exist!" Caleb said, beginning to walk away.

"If you come with us you will get a reward." Caleb paused and turned around.

"What type of reward?"

"One involving rupees." Link said. Caleb smiled and mounted his horse, which by the way is named Frigg.

"Well, what are we wasting time for? Let's go!" Caleb said before kicking Frigg.


	3. Chapter 3: Princess Zelda

It had been four hours of riding horse until Link had said it would be a good idea to rest. Arella and Caleb agreed with him without a hesitation and they dismounted their horses.

Arella despised the fact that she would have to spend another night camping outside but it sure beat riding Aeri for a couple more hours. She curled up on the grass and closed her eyes, thankful that she would finally be getting the sleep she needed.

_An eerie fog swirled around a weary Arella. She wasn't in her regular clothes; instead she was in traditional Hylian armor. _

"_Hello? Din? Farore?" Arella said, her voice echoing through the impenetrable fog. _

"_Fourth Hero, I am the spirit Nayru. I have come to tell you the fate of Hyrule rests in your hands. You possess great power; power that is stronger than all the Hylian soldiers put together. But your power is dark. Be warned young child." Nayru said. She had long blue hair and a pale face. Her eyes glowed a crystal blue and she looked very thin. Turning away from Arella, Nayru dissolved into a small puddle of water and Arella was once again, left pondering what she meant. _

The three adventurers were awoken by a loud roar. Link instantly got up and unsheathed his sword. Caleb pulled out his bow and quiver and got ready to shoot whatever was about to attack. Arella strayed to the shadows as the footsteps got louder. She was alarmed; she had no way to protect herself. What was she thinking, coming here without good weapon? And what did Nayru mean by "great power"?

Suddenly the ugly beast peaked its head through the tall trees. It was tall; probably several feet high. It had a face much like a mutated dog and its claws were long and sharp. It roared again, swinging it spiked tail and almost hitting Caleb. Arella let out a scream by accident and instantly covered her mouth. Link began slashing at the beast's belly as Caleb began shooting arrows.

But the beast barely felt those attacks. It flicked Caleb away with no effort and Arella could feel her hand heating up. A burning sensation began and she tried to scream but no sound came out. She glanced at her hand and to her horror, the Triforce was glowing brightly. Suddenly Arella's eyes turned a translucent golden color and her hair became as red as Din's.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" she shouted. She didn't know what was going on; she barely had any control. She felt like she was sharing her body with someone else and they were trying to push her out.

Arella raised her right arm and a blast of golden light hit the creature. It screeched and replied by spitting fire at Arella. But she dodged every fireball. Arella rose her left hand this time and mimicked sword movements. As if there were some invisible force there, the beast flinched as she waved her arms around.

Finally, Arella closed her eyes. And rapidly moved her hands around. A ball of darkness was beginning to form in her hands and an eerie yellow glow was starting to surround Arella. With all her might Arella thrust the ball into the beast's open mouth and it screeched before exploding into darkness.

Arella's eyes returned to normal and her Triforce stopped glowing. She fell to the ground with a gruesome _thud _and Caleb and Link came rushing toward her frail body.

Arella's eyes flickered as she regained consciousness. The sun was brightly shining in her eyes and she could feel her body moving. She looked ahead and saw that she was tied by the waist to Caleb.

"Oh good, you're awake." Link said when he noticed her eyes opening.

"How long was I asleep?" Arella asked, rubbing her throbbing hand.

"About five hours. Do you remember what happened?"

"All I remember is my hand glowing." She said, closing her eyes again. Her hand was red and it was in searing pain but she tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

Link muttered something to himself before ignoring Arella and she tapped Caleb's shoulder.

"Are we anywhere near Hyrule?" Arella asked, getting nervous. She didn't want her Aunt Lila to see her here. She would jeopardize the mission.

"We should be there any minute." Caleb replied. Arella nodded and looked at her hand again. The black piece in the Triforce was getting redder better the minute and Arella closed her eyes, in obvious pain.

She thought back to what Nayru said. About her "power" beings stronger all the Hylian soldiers put together. About her beings surrounded by darkness. She shrugged and went back to looking at the enormous castle that was beginning to get closer and closer.

"Alright, we have to walk the rest of the way, think you'll be fine Arella?" Link asked. Arella nodded and jumped off the horse, feeling a little woozy, but otherwise, fine.

"So what is Princess Zelda like?" Arella asked. Link just smiled to himself and Arella looked away, embarrassed that she even asked that question.

After a few minutes of journeying to the entrance and charming their way past the guards, Link, Caleb and Arella were in the castle. Luckily for them, Zelda was on her way to the garden and happened to see them.

"Zelda!" Link said, embracing her in a hug. Caleb and Arella bowed and Princess Zelda waved her hand.

"You do not have to bow. And please, call me Zelda." She said, giving Arella a warm smile. Arella smiled back and winced as the Triforce throbbed again.

Zelda glanced at her hand and gasped.

"You're the fourth hero." Zelda muttered. Link cleared his throat and Arella began to talk.

"I need your help. The goddesses are coming to me in my dream, telling me to go to the Maku Tree, where Farore will give me an important message. Link says you might be able to help me get to the Maku Tree." Arella said quickly. Zelda snapped out of her trance and looked back at Arella more seriously.

"Of course. I do have a map to the Maku Tree, but the journey is long a treacherous. I, of course, will be accompanying you, but why don't you stay in the castle for a day? I would like to study your Triforce; it is nothing like I've ever seen before." Zelda said. Before Arella could respond and pain shot through her arm and she screeched out in pain.

"Oh dear." Zelda said. She kneeled next to Arella, who was now sitting on the floor, and touched her hand. Concentrating, Zelda's Triforce glowed and Arella felt all the pains go away.

"Thank you so much." Arella said, barely opening her eyes.

"Caleb, why don't you take Arella to her room? There is a guest bedroom down the hall, if you get lost just ask a servant. Link and I have some things to discuss." Zelda said very seriously. Caleb shrugged and helped Arella up.

"How do you know Link?" Arella asked once Zelda and Link were out of earshot.

"I met him when he returned to Ordon Village. I was from Castle Town but the monsters scared my parents into moving to Ordon Village. That's where I met him; he escorted us there." Caleb said. He stopped by a room and opened the door. Arella landed on the bed and sighed. Somehow, she knew the journey from here would be a lot more difficult.

Zelda's P.O.V.

"I think she is Ganondorf's reincarnation." Link said to Zelda. They were at the castle library, looking for a book on the Triforce. Zelda shook her head.

"No, then she would possess evil, besides, it's the middle triangle that was glowing the most on her hand." Zelda said.

"Yes but on our journey here, she defeated this beast using…shadow magic. She didn't even remember what she was doing."

"And now I think I know what we're dealing with." Zelda replied, closing a book. She sat down in a chair and beckoned for Link to sit too.

"There was a fourth goddess, her name was Sylia. She was talented in shadow and light magic. The other goddess were worried about the overwhelming power she had gained; they worried it would get to her head. So when the shadow magic was sealed away, so was Sylia, deep inside the Twilight Realm.

When Twilight met Light the magic must have awoken. And the fourth hero must be Arella."

Arella's P.O.V.

They set out early the next morning. Princess Zelda had given Arella a change of clothes; loose fitting beige pants and a black tunic with boots similar to Zelda's. She had also given her a cloth that made the Triforce hurt less.

While they were at the castle, the servants had groomed and fed the horses for the trip. Zelda was wearing clothes much like Arella's, except her face was covered by a mask much like the legendary Sheik.

"The Maku Tree lies in a place farther than any province of Hyrule. We'll have to go north." Zelda said before mounting her horse, Ulis.

Arella took a quick bite out of an apple and kicked Aeri as soon as the others began speeding off. Zelda had explained to Arella that it was important not to let the Triforce possess her; otherwise, she may never fully regain control. Arella had shivered at that and tried to remain calm. She liked it better when she didn't worry about receiving a message about the fate of Hyrule or her Triforce paining her. She sighed before looking at the beautiful princess Zelda. She had honey colored hair a deep blue eyes. Her skin was fair and her cheeks rosy. She had beautiful silks for clothing and water resistant boots.

Aeri whined and Arella glanced at Caleb. He was chatting away with Link and Zelda about the Hylian soldiers, something Arella really never bothered to care about. Sighing, she looked at the crystal blue river in front of them.

"_Don't you wish you were like them?" _a voice said. Arella turned her head and panicked when she saw no one around her.

"Where are you?" Arella whispered.

"_Right here." _The voice said_._ It was a tiny ghost like being sitting on top of Aeri's head. The horse didn't seem to notice it and Arella's heart sped up.

"Who are you?"

"_My name is Sylia. You are Arella? Correct?"_

"Yes."

"_And you possess the fourth Triforce?"_

Arella showed the ghost her hand and it smiled, full of glee.

"_I was watching you when you defeated that beast."_

"Well, I didn't really control what I was doing." Arella said sheepishly.

"_Well, I can show you how." _The ghost said with an evil smile.

Link's P.O.V.

"Don't you think we should tell her about her ancestor?" Link said. Princess Zelda had insisted on letting to goddesses tell Arella, but Link was feeling a bit uneasy.

"No, we cannot interfere with the goddess's message to Arella." Zelda said. As much as he loved Zelda, he was getting frustrated with her. Who cares if they gave her the message before the goddesses? He sighed and Caleb shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4: The Twilight Princess

Arella looked at the empty village in front of her. Everything was left in place, from a fire (which had long since burnt out) to the toys of the village children.

She shivered a bit as a hawk called out before dismounting Aeri. Her attention turned to Caleb, who was inspecting one of the small cottages. She and Caleb had grown close as the journey went on. They were friends- all they would ever be. Sighing, she looked over at Princess Zelda, whose face was paler than normal.

"All these people…they're all gone! They were here only a few weeks ago!" she exclaimed. Dusk was beginning to fall and she looked at the cottages.

"Well, at least we don't have to sleep outdoors tonight." Arella replied, a weak smile on her face. Zelda miserably dragged herself to the small cottage that Caleb had already entered. Inside, a fire was already lit and the candles lit too.

"So what do you think happened to the village people?" Link said, sitting down on one of the uncomfortable chairs.

"I don't know, but murder is most definitely out of the equation." Caleb said. Arella remained silent and stared at the walls. She had a strange feeling about this place that made her feel on edge.

"So we should wake up around dawn tomorrow and head northeast, it'll get a little cold though, so just keep that in mind." Princess Zelda said.

Arella's stomach was growling but she ignored the hunger pang. Maybe they would find some Cucco eggs in the morning. She yawned before standing up and stretching.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep." Arella said. There were two rooms in the house; one had two beds and both had a table with a candle.

Her hand was beginning to throb but she ignored the pain and began to change into her night clothes. Suddenly the door opened and Arella gasped. Caleb closed his eyes, blushing and apologized repeatedly. As soon as she left, Arella blushed violently, cursing herself for not thinking to lock the door.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and Caleb came in.

"Sorry about…earlier." He said, scratching his head.

"It's okay. Wasn't your fault." Arella said. Princess Zelda was sleeping in the room next door and Link was sleeping in the living room. Caleb and Arella were sleeping in the bedroom with two beds. She was already in her bed, a quilt wrapped tightly around her body.

The farther she got into the journey, the more it felt like a dream. She felt like any second she would wake up at her Aunt Lila's house and begin the day like she used to. She wanted to talk to her friends and watch the sun set like she used to.

But all that was behind her. Her new life consisted of sleeping under the stars to discover the fate of Hyrule. She sighed and closed her eyes tightly. Why was she a part of this legacy? There was no evil in Hyrule now; the Triforce never bothered her before, why was this all happening now?

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked her.

"This is so stupid. I wish I just stayed home!" Arella said. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and she fought herself not to let out a loud sob.

"Well, you can't change that now. Besides, you're one of the chosen heroes; people WISH they were like you." Caleb said. He did have a point. Everyone in Castle Town was in love with Link.

"No one even knows about the fourth Triforce!"

"But perhaps after the message the goddesses send you, you'll be known." Arella scoffed.

"I thought you didn't believe in the goddesses."

"Link and Zelda kinda changed my mind." He said sheepishly. Arella sighed and yawned. There was a sudden creaking sound and she sat upright.

"What was that?"

"It was probably Link."

The noise came again except this time it was closer. Arella and Caleb instantly jumped out of bed and reached for the door.

"It's locked!" Arella panicked, desperately try to open it. There was a scream form Zelda's room and they heard Link unsheathe his sword. Arella banged on the door while Caleb looked around.

Then out of nowhere three blue spirits appeared. The each held a scythe and Arella screamed. They began to take a skeletal form and the weapons became solid. Arella screamed and Caleb glanced at her hand.

"No, don't do it!" she said, backing away from him.

"I have to!" He unwrapped the cloth and stuffed it in his pocket. She screamed in agony and the skeletal figures looked at her. Her skin was becoming a sickly pale color, her glowing gold and her hair turned white. Markings suddenly appeared in her skin and her clothes were being torn apart. She raised her hand and thrashed it around. The skeletal figures fell to the ground, as if she were using the dominion rod on them. She threw them around a couple more times before she did a final blow.

"Oh thank goddesses Arella." Caleb said. The walls of the cottage were ripped open and they could see Link and Zelda trembling.

"Caleb! What did you do? Put the cloth back on her hand!" Princess Zelda shrieked.

"Alright, alright." He said, inching closer to Arella. She flung him to the wall and he let out a groan. She then turned to Princess Zelda and raised her arm. Link took out his bow but Princess Zelda stopped him.

"If you hit her, you will kill her, we have to get that cloth back on or at least get Arella to gain control." She said.

"Here's the plan. Caleb will distract her and well get the cloth on her hand." Link said. Zelda nodded and Link passed by Arella. She growled at him but continued to focus on Zelda. Link helped Caleb up while Zelda dodged a ball of darkness thrown by Arella.

"Caleb, we need you to distract Arella." Link said, helping him up.

"I have a better idea; you distract Arella and I get the cloth on her hand." Caleb said. Link shrugged and reflected a ball of darkness.

"Arella!" Caleb said. Link's eyes widened and but he didn't intervene. She turned her head and Caleb began speaking again.

"Arella? Do you remember me? Caleb? I'm your friend." He said. She seemed to be conflicted and Caleb took the chance to talk again.

"Come on, you don't want to hurt us. You just want to get to the Maku Tree." He said, walking closer to Arella. She was fighting with herself and her eyes were beginning to droop. Caleb looked at her one last time before her eyes closed, her Triforce stopped glowing and she fell to the ground.

Princess Zelda's P.O.V.

Zelda snatched the cloth out of Caleb's hand and quickly wrapped it around Arella's red hand. Her skin returned to normal and her hair back to its red color. She was still asleep and Zelda picked her head off the ground.

There was a clattering noise from the bedroom and Zelda's heart sped up. She couldn't let anyone destroy the fourth hero. She waited far too long for someone to come and snatch it away from her. Link raised his shield and Caleb grabbed his bow and quiver. The footsteps grew closer until a family of three entered the room, dazed and confused.

"What are you people doing in our house?" the mother said.

"Hey! You're Princess Zelda!" the young girl said, tugging her mother's sleeves.

"I'm sorry. But it was a ghost town when we arrived here. What happened?"

"Well, all I remember is some dark spirit terrorizing our town. We sent out three of our boys to get help but the dark spirit did something and well, here we are." The father said.

"Sylia." Zelda muttered. No one heard her and the family sat down on the chairs around the room.

"Thank you very much for restoring our village. Say, is that girl alright?" the mother said, pointing to Arella.

"Uh, she's fine. Just, exhausted." Caleb said.

"Well there's a doctor in town, we'll be glad to take you to him." The father said. The three nodded, Caleb carrying Arella's motionless body. The father led them through the now bustling town. He pointed into a cottage and they thanked him before entering.

"Dr. Haru?" Link called out.

A skinny doctor, maybe in his early 20's entered the room. He had a weary look on his face and he looked at Arella.

"What happened to her?" he said.

"Uh, it's a really long story, but we just want to be sure that she's fine." Zelda said, concealing her face with her mask.

He checked her wrist and shrugged.

"She seems to be fine. Just let her sleep, she'll wake up in maybe 12 hours."

"Uh, yeah, we don't have time for 12 hours; do you have anything that will wake her up?"

"Well….I do have red potion that I bought in Castle Town, but it's rather expensive."

"Money is no object." Princess Zelda said.

"5000 rupees."

"WHAT?" Zelda said, ripping of the mask. The doctor trembled and bowed.

"I-I'm sorry Princess Zelda! But that is the average price for red potion!"

"Do you mistake me for a fool Dr. Haru? I have been in Castle Town. Red potion at the most costs 500 rupees, not 5000! I ought to have your business shut down!" Zelda replied.

"Come, we'll find something else." She said.

It had been hours of riding north of the village. Arella stirred occasionally, but otherwise, didn't wake up. Caleb was constantly worried about her but there was nothing he could do. Zelda was getting desperate and finally groaned in frustration.

"We're just going to have to camp out here for the night." Zelda sighed. The sun setting reminded Caleb of Twilight when it covered Kakariko Village. It was a scary thought that his country could be taken over so quickly.

Suddenly dust was being sucked into a something invisible. It was long before the dust turned black and they realized what this was. A portal.

And out stepped Midna, the Twilight Princess.


End file.
